The Malfoy's & the London Witch Massacre
by TishDaniVamp11
Summary: Ever wondered why purebloods hated muggles, particularly the Malfoy's?  Would you believe they actually cherished and befriended muggles? This is the story of why the Malfoy's became pureblood extremists.


**Hey everyone, It's TishDaniVamp11 or Tish for short lol. So anyway this is the first story I'm posting on this site so please give me some slack! This is the fourth story I've written. It was kinda a random idea that came to me so I wrote it down. Anyway! Please enjoy!**

**-TishDaniVamp11**

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered why the Malfoy's hate muggles so much? Is it because they're not magical or is there something more, something deeper?<p>

What if I told you that the Malfoy's had no problem with muggles for a long time? That is, until an incident that completely changed their view on the muggles forever….

The year was 1692 around the time the Salem Witch Trials took place. What people don't know is that something similar was happening in England called the London Witch Massacre. Even though in Salem they got "trials", in London if you were accused, you were killed. So all magical families had to be careful with what they did or else they were dead. But we're going to focus on one specific family, the Malfoys.

* * *

><p>William Malfoy, his wife Clarisse, their 16-year-old son, Christopher, and their 15-year-old daughter, Marianna, were over their friend's house, the Collins. The Collins consisted of James, his wife, Annabelle, and their 15-year-old twins Melanie and Phoebe. Now the Collins knew the Malfoy's were magical, but they were okay with this fact. It was others that were not, which is what they are talking about as we begin our story.<p>

William and James were talking about the last killing.

"Did you hear what happened?" James asked, leaning back in his chair.

"No. Why, what has happened?" William said, leaning forward in his chair, curious.

"Serena Snape was killed. They burned her and laughed at her screams." Clarisse, who was drinking her tea while she listened, dropped her cup.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no! Poor Serena!" Clarisse sobbed. The girls all hugged each other while William fixed the cup and waved away the mess. Little did he know someone had watched him, hiding outside the window, fix the cup.

"Well we must be off," William said, standing up.

"Oh must you go?" Annabelle enquired, standing too.

"I'm afraid so. It is late in the hour you know."

"True. Well do try to visit again. The last time you visited us was a month ago. We have to catch up on old times," James said standing up and walking his friends to the door.

"Yes we must," Clarisse agreed, still sniffling.

"It will be okay, Clar," Annabelle soothed while hugging her. They all exchanged hugs and goodbyes, the younger girls still a little teary-eyed. With that, the Malfoy's disappeared out of sight. The man that watch the whole thing ran away to tell his fellow villagers what he had seen. Once he reached the inn ten minutes later, he slammed opened the door, quieting everyone inside.

"What is wrong Nathan?" The innkeeper inquired.

"The Malfoys...are magical," Nathan explained between breaths. Everyone gasped because the Malfoys always seemed normal. They cared for and helped anyone and everyone no matter what it was.

"Nathan, are you certain of this?" one of the ladies asked.

"Yes I saw them with my own eyes."

"Let's get them then," the innkeeper decided.

"Wait the Collins know too," Nathan continued.

"Then we must get them too. They are traitors for knowing the Malfoys were magical, and didn't say anything," the innkeeper concluded. He grabbed his coat, and headed out, followed by everyone in the inn. They first marched to the Collins' house, getting angrier and angrier until they were shouting so that the whole village woke up. Soon they reached the Collins' house and quickly surrounded it.

"Collins, you have been accused of associating with magical people! Come out now or we will force you out!"

Meanwhile inside the Collins' house the family began to panic, and didn't know what to do or where to go. Just when the Collins were about to surrender, the Malfoy's appeared in their living room.

"Quick take the twins! I don't want them to die!" James exclaimed desperately, pushing his daughters towards his friend.

"Let Chris and Maria take them, we will go out with you," William said calmly. Chris, Marianna, Phoebe, and Melanie disapparated swiftly from the home. The four friends bravely and boldly walked out the door to face the crowd.

In the intervening time the four youths arrived at the Malfoy Manor seconds later. Chris and Marianna quickly disguised everyone so that their appearance would trick anyone they may pass, but they could see each other. They left the house and secretly joined the mob that was passing the house. They saw their parents with their hands bound and being pushed every now and then to move faster. Marianna, Phoebe, and Melanie sobbed while Chris silently cried. They soon reached an open field and the Malfoy and Collins elders were pushed to the ground.

"Malfoy's and Collins you have been taken here because Nathan Granger has seen the Malfoy's perform magic in the presence of the Collins and they were not reported by the Collins. Wherever you children are, they are condemned too," the innkeeper shouted to be heard over the crowd.

"Please our children do not know. They were surprised when the Malfoy's disappeared," Annabelle pleaded.

"And our children are not magical, they have nothing to do with magic," Clarisse added. The innkeeper thought for a moment.

"Very well they will not be killed, but will be watched. Now! Someone start a fire to kill these damned people!" he shouted. A tall man gathered wood and started a fire that quickly grew to a bonfire.

"I, George Evans, now condemn you to burn alive to set your damned souls ablaze and send you back to the deep depths of hell!" the innkeeper bellowed. All of the children gasped and began to cry as they watched their parents being roughly pushed towards the fire. They were then pushed in where you could hear horrible screams. They stayed until they could not bear to see anymore. The teens ran back to the Malfoy Manor.

"We must split up," Chris declared.

"Yes he's right. This is where we must say our goodbyes. If you two are seen with us, they may kill not only us, but you two as well," Marianna said, sniffling.

"I guess this is goodbye," the twins said, crying silently. The four hugged each other crying their hearts out for each other, their parents, and their futures. Soon they pulled out of the hug, but held hands to apparate to the Collins house. Phoebe and Melanie grabbed their belongings. From there they went their separate ways. The Collins sisters fled to France while the Malfoy's fled to Scotland, and never saw each other again. The Malfoy's became bitter over what had happened to their parents. They began to teach their children that muggles were beneath them and that they should never be able to harm or kill a Malfoy. With each generation the bitterness and hatred grew until the Malfoy's became what they are today, pureblood extremists and superior to all magical and nonmagical folk. Will there ever be hope that one day they will redeem their name by stepping away from the bigotry and become a truly respectable family, and not feared and hated? Their only hope lies with Draco Malfoy, current heir of the Malfoy fortune and the one who could change things forever.


End file.
